


All I Want For Christmas Is You

by xmarrrvelx



Series: Stony Oneshots [Steve Rogers/Tony Stark] [7]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Christmas, Fluff, Ice Skating, Light Angst, M/M, Snow, soft boys in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-27 02:47:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17153852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xmarrrvelx/pseuds/xmarrrvelx
Summary: "It's snowing." Steve didn't need to look down to know that Tony was gazing up at him with those wonderful eyes."Yes, it is.""I'mborrrrreeeeed—"Steve had to bite down on his lip to keep from laughing. "Oh,areyou now?""Can we go ice skating?"Thatcertainly took Steve by surprise.





	All I Want For Christmas Is You

**Author's Note:**

> This is a secret santa gift (arranged by the amazing daydreamevans on Instagram) for brucebenners (also on Instagram) :)
> 
> Enjoy!

Steve was halfway through the fifth chapter of _The_ _Hobbit_ , curled up on a loveseat with a blanket draped over his legs, when he felt the cushions beside him shift. Seconds later, Tony flopped onto the sofa with a loud sigh, and Steve, without taking his eyes off his book, automatically lifted his arms to make room as the brunet wriggled about in search of a comfortable position before — just as Steve was expecting — falling sideways onto his lap like an oversized puppy. 

"Hi."

An amused smile worked it's way onto Steve's face.

"Hi," He echoed fondly, turning onto the next page.

"It's snowing." Steve didn't need to look down to know that Tony was gazing up at him with those wonderful eyes.

"Yes, it is."

"I'm _borrrrreeeeed_ —"

Steve had to bite down on his lip to keep from laughing. "Oh, _are_ you now?"

"Can we go ice skating?"

 _That_ certainly took Steve by surprise.

" _Ice_ _skating_?" He echoed, finally peeling his eyes away from his book to look down questioningly at Tony, who was still staring at him with desperate (beautiful) eyes. A teasing smirk flickered across Steve's face for just a second before he covered it up with a raised eyebrow, and he then said as flatly as possible: "You want to go ice skating."

Tony grinned even more mischievously at Steve's unimpressed gaze. " _Please_ , Steve. It's snowing! _And_ it's nearly Christmas."

"And that means it's the perfect time to go ice skating?"

"Yes!" Tony insisted, and the adorable look on his face as he pouted was priceless. Steve wished he had a camera. Or some pencils and paper. "Steve, it's the absolute _best_ time to go skating. We can glide around the ice like one of those cheesy couples you see in romcoms, with the snow falling around us to make it even more cliché, and— _hey_ , stop laughing! I'm being serious!"

Steve had to tighten his grip on the book to stop it from falling out of his hands and wacking Tony in the face as he shook with laughter. At Tony's offended look, he quickly said, "No, wait, I'm—I'm sorry, I just—You're so cute when you start babbling."

Tony blinked at him. "What? No, I'm not— _hey_ , I am _not_ cute—"

"Tony, you _are_ —"

"Uh, excuse me, _no_ —"

"—and of _course_ I'll go ice skating with you," Steve interrupted with a cheeky grin.

Tony paused, before his eyes widened dramatically, and a look of delight suddenly sparkled in his eyes. "Really?!"

"Yes," Steve laughed. "You only had to ask—"

"But you—"

"I was only teasing," Steve clarified with a smile, letting go of the book with one hand so that he could boop Tony's nose. "I'd love to go."

Tony's ecstatic grin was beautiful. "Yes!"

"...Right after I finish this chapter."

"STEVE—"

 

* * *

 

It turned out that Steve wasn't joking about the book. Tony had had to wait what felt like hours for him to complete the chapter, and then another few minutes prying it away from his hands before the blond could sneakily start reading Chapter 6.

"But it ended on a _cliffhanger_!"

"Steve," Tony said simply, yanking the book away from his boyfriend. "No."

 

* * *

 

Fortunately, it didn't take long for the pair to arrive at the ice rink. Tony had brought them to the famous Rockefeller Centre, which had changed a lot since the last time Steve had seen it during the 1940s...in more ways than one.

"Uh, sweetheart?" Steve questioned, gazing in bewilderment at the empty rink in front of them. "Aren't there usually...more people?"

"Well, yeah," Tony replied immediately. His voice was partially muffled from being bent over as he finished tying the laces on his white skates, but Steve could hear him perfectly with his enhanced hearing abilities. Still, that didn't stop him from doing a double take at Tony's next words, wondering if he'd misheard him: "I rented the place out for a couple of hours."

"You what?" Steve exclaimed, eyes wide in shock. " _Tony_!"

"It's _fineeeee_ ," Tony waved a hand dismissively as he stood, wobbling only slightly for a few seconds before quickly regaining balance. "Whoops. Heh, I suppose it has been a while since I last wore these..."

"Tony, you can't stop _members_ _of_ _the_ _public_ from—"

"Steve, relax. Please," Tony begged, turning to face him. "I'm pretty sure they do this sort of thing all the time with parties—"

" _No_ , they section off a _small_ _part_ of the rink for parties," Steve corrected, raising his eyebrows and pointing at the ice. "They don't let them have the full thing!"

"Yeah? Well, I bet they only paid a _small_ price, too. Unlike me, who, being the billionaire I am, bribed—I mean, _gave_ —the owners a rather large sum of money." Tony gestured proudly at himself with a smug grin, before reaching past Steve to grab a black skate off the bench behind him. "Trust me, I've sorted it all out. Now, sit down, would you? I can't have you balancing on one leg as I tie your laces or you'll look like some bizarre flamingo."

"I can put my own skates on," Steve muttered with a blush, but sat down anyway and allowed Tony to slip the boot over his foot. Tony hummed contently as he finished tying one shoe with his steady fingers, then moved onto the other. Steve watched him fondly, before quietly stating, "You must've put in a lot of effort to organise all of this, then."

Tony sighed, though his hands didn't falter as they continued tying the lace. It wasn't until he was finished that he stood back up and said softly, " _Please_ just try and enjoy this, Steve. I don't—"

Steve immediately cut him off. "Wait, no, that—that wasn't what I meant," He stammered, grabbing Tony's hand. The brunet looked down at him sadly, and Steve felt his heart twinge with guilt. "Please, don't think that—Look, I'll admit I was a bit... _shocked_. But I know this is your way of saying I love you—" Tony's face flushed red at that, and he quickly ducked his head; his lips curled into a tiny smile. "—and the fact that you went to all of that effort for us? That's why _I_ love _you_."

"...I didn't do it for us," Tony quietly admitted after a few quiet seconds, biting his lip. "I mean, I didn't do it for 'us' as in... _you_ _and_ _me_. I just...I did it for _you_."

Steve fell silent, his mouth partially agape as he stared in awe at his boyfriend. Then, as swiftly as someone who'd only ever worn ice skates once in their life could manage — and with the aid of the bench — Steve rose to his feet, reaching out to carefully cup Tony's cheeks in his warm hands.

"Thank you," Steve whispered, earning a small smile from Tony. Then the blond stepped forward a little, lifting his hands and placing them on Tony's shoulders, before bringing the man towards him to hug him affectionately — an action which Tony accepted instantly. It was a little awkward at first (Steve had to be mindful of the sharp blades under their feet, after all) but after a few seconds of shuffling, their bodies finally settled into place: Tony automatically buried his face in the crook of Steve's neck; Steve rested his chin comfortably atop Tony's coconut-scented hair. "I love you so much,"

"I love you too," Tony replied instantly, and Steve squeezed him lightly in his arms before finally pulling away. Tony was still blushing, and Steve couldn't help but grin at that.

"Let's finally start ice skating."

"Yes," Tony breathed, smiling happily. "Let's..."

Steve returned the joyous look and allowed Tony to take the lead as the pair made their way over to the rink. Unlike Steve, who kept his eyes glued to his feet the entire time and took about one step every ten seconds, Tony strode confidently as ever in his boots, as though he wasn't balancing on two thin strips of metal, and casually stepped onto the ice without hesitating once.

And then he was off, whizzing around the rink at an incredible speed that Steve had only seen national champions pull off. Tony had, very clearly, done this before. _God_ , Steve thought in amazement, watching the elegant way Tony moved his limbs as he glided across the ice. _He's_ _beautiful_.

Now, Steve hadn't realised at first, but Tony must've assumed he was being followed by the blond as he circled the rink: he didn't look back for Steve once. It was only when Tony passed Steve for the umpteenth time (at a much closer distance than before) that he suddenly noticed the blond unexpectedly standing at the side, and not skating behind him like he'd first thought.

Within seconds Tony was standing still, having ground to a halt by tilting his skates to the side — and releasing a spray of ice as he did so. And then he spun around and stared at Steve in surprise.

"How long have you been there?" He called out, eyebrows furrowing. "When did you come off the ice? I didn't see you."

"Oh, no, I—" Now it was Steve's turn to blush. "I never actually, um, got on the ice to begin with."

"Huh?" Tony squinted at him in confusion; his nose crinkled adorably. "You mean you've just been standing there?"

"Well..." Steve scratched the back of his neck bashfully. "Yeah."

A tiny, confused smirk appeared on Tony's face. "Why?"

Suddenly frustrated, Steve gave a little huff and muttered, " _Because_. I can't..." and waved his hand in Tony's direction. He quickly added, "Besides, it was entertaining to watch you."

"I don't think I heard that first part correctly," Tony said, instead of taking the complaint, and made his way back towards Steve as gracefully as ever. The blond couldn't keep his eyes off his boyfriend's feet — _how_ could he skate so well? "Did you say you can't ice skate?"

 _No_ , Steve wanted to protest, feeling shame rising up inside of him. God, Tony had been so excited to come, and here he was messing it all up. See, he'd put on a happy face and pretended to know what he was doing, but the truth was Steve had only ever been ice skating once in his life: back in 1937, with Bucky. And...It hadn't ended well. Steve had avoided ice skating after that. But now Tony was expecting him to be able to skate, and he'd organised the whole thing just for Steve (as he'd explicitly made clear), yet the blond couldn't even step onto the ice, let alone glide around as perfectly as Tony had done, and—

"Hey, it's okay," Tony said quietly, and suddenly he was right beside Steve, taking his hand. His voice was soft and caring as he said, "I can show you how to—" before he suddenly went pale. "Oh, God, wait—"

"What?" Steve asked quietly, frowning at the way Tony was looking at him: it was like he was frightened of...of something. "What is it?"

"It's not..." Tony breathed in quickly, before exhaling a shaky sigh. "It's not the ice, is it?"

"What?" Steve repeated in confusion.

"The _ice_ ," His boyfriend said carefully, holding even more tightly onto Steve's hand. "You spent seventy years frozen in the stuff, and you—you still have nightmares about it, and I brought you _here_ , an ice rink, of all the _places_ —"

"Tony, stop," Steve cut in hurriedly, because Tony was looking more distraught than ever, as if the whole thing was his fault. No, no, no. "It's not the ice."

"It's...not?" Tony asked slowly, looking rather bewildered. "Then what...?"

Steve wanted to give the man a hug, which he would've done, had they both been stood on the normal ground. "It's me. I can't...I can't ice skate," He finally admitted, looking down at his feet. "The last time I did anything like this was in '37, and I ended up breaking my ankle and spraining my left wrist, so it kinda put me off the whole thing, and—and—" Steve was rambling at this point, he knew. "And since then, I've—"

"You've never had the chance to go ice skating since," Tony sounded relieved, as though a heavy weight had been lifted from his shoulders. "And now you're...scared of getting hurt again?"

Steve gave a small, embarrassed shrug. "A little, yeah..."

"Oh, that's okay," Tony told him truthfully. At Steve's look of disbelief, he continued with, "No, really: I can teach you how to be more confident; how to skate better; how to—"

"You don't have to do that," Steve interrupted, now blushing ferociously.

"But I want to," Tony insisted anyway, rubbing his thumb over Steve's knuckle. "I want to make you happy."

"Oh," Steve said quietly, and smiled despite himself. "Okay,"

"Yeah?" Tony grinned. He gave Steve's hand an excited squeeze.

"Yeah," Steve finally agreed, and Tony's grin widened.

"Great!" He said cheerfully, releasing Steve's hand. Steve already missed his touch, even though it had been merely seconds since they'd parted. But then Tony was talking again: "Okay, first of all, let's actually get you on the ice..."

 _Oh_ _no_ , Steve thought, already picturing himself toppling to the floor as soon as he stepped forward. His knees would buckle; he'd slide all over—

Suddenly there was a hand at the base of his spine, warm and strong, and Tony's voice in his ear. "Relax, darling. Hold onto the side and pull yourself on. You'll be okay."

Steve smiled and took a deep breath, preparing himself, then did as he was instructed. He wobbled as soon as his first foot landed on the ice, but Tony's hand prevented him from falling backwards, and his own grip on the side kept him steady...

"There you go," Tony breathed happily, after Steve had both feet down on the ice, and kissed Steve's shoulder. "That wasn't so bad, was it?"

Steve's hands were shaking, but it was more out of excitement and an adrenaline-rush than anxiety or fear. He could do this.

"...Thank you, Tony."

"It's alright, darling. When you're ready, we'll move onto the next bit, 'kay? Take your time though, love."

 

* * *

 

 

It took quite a while for Steve to get the hang of things — Tony had made him shuffle (not skate; it was definitely _not_ skating) a few times around the perimeter of the rink just so that he could get his bearings, and each time he seemed to thankfully grow more and more confident — but soon Tony was adamant that it was time for him to move away from the side and try and ice skate freely.

To say that Steve was terrified was an understatement. Tony...Tony wanted him to let go of the safety of the bar and glide forward without aid, but that—that was a risky move. It would only take one false move and Steve would be on the floor—

"I'll tell you what," Tony suddenly interrupted his worried thoughts, as though he'd been able to hear them. "If you just push off the side—I mean, like if you use it to propel yourself forward—I'll be able stop you before you go too far. Then you can hold onto me if you want, and I can either pull you around the rink or direct you back to the side, depending on how you feel. How does that sound?"

It sounded like a mixture of things: terrifying, dangerous...and exciting. Steve was both afraid and eager to go through with Tony's plan; there were so many negative thoughts floating around in Steve's mind — all sorts of things that could go wrong — but the blond knew that if he did it now and succeeded, he'd no longer be so afraid of ice skating. Hopefully. 

Plus, Steve Rogers had always been stubborn.

"It sounds good," He replied with confidence, because he was confident; Tony had helped him overcome the lack of that first. "You sure you'll be able to stop me, though?"

"Yeah, it shouldn't be a problem. I doubt you'll go that fast anyway," Tony said, giving him a reassuring smile and a kiss on the cheek. "You'll be fine. Just slide towards me. It'll be like a baby talking it's first steps."

"Hilarious," Steve remarked dryly, feeling his cheeks burn ever so slightly.

Tony just chuckled before skating backwards — _he_ _actually_ _skated_ _backwards_. _How?!_ — so that he was several feet away from Steve. "I'm ready when you are."

Steve nodded, taking a deep breath as he lined himself up. He was making way too big of a deal out of this, he knew, but, well, it kind of was a big deal. Tony had successfully taught him so much so far, so he couldn't let this step be a failure.

"Okay," Steve finally said, nodding sharply before forcefully pushing himself off the side...

...and knocking Tony straight over as he did so.

"Shit!"

Steve had miscalculated just how much force was needed, and now he'd — _oh,_ _God_ , _what_ _have_ _I_ _done_ — he'd shoved Tony backwards onto ice, and—and—

"Tony!" Steve cried out, shaking the man beneath him in a terrified manner, as his eyes roamed everywhere but Tony's face; he was too much of a coward to meet his gaze. _I've_ _hurt_ _him_ _I've_ _hurt_ _him_ _I've_ _hurt_ _him_ _I've—_

"Steve, it's okay! I'm okay! Look!"

Suddenly there was a familiar, warm hand caressing his cheek and cupping his jaw, drawing him back to reality, and Steve almost instantly pushed his head towards it's touch, laying his own hand over the top to keep it in place. He forced himself to look up — to find Tony's eyes and hold his gaze there — and was greeted by those beautiful doe eyes blinking back at him, matched with a kind, soft smile and—

"You're _okay_ —"

"That's right, baby. I'm okay."

The pad of a thumb carefully wiped away a stray tear on Steve's face as he let out a choked, " _Tony_ ," and buried his face into his boyfriend's chest.

"Shh, shh...I'm okay, you didn't hurt me." Tony kept repeating, running his free hand through Steve's hair to comfort him. "You didn't hurt me."

"But I could've—"

"But you _didn't_ ," Tony finished, before Steve could say anymore. "It was just an accident. And if—if anything, I should've known it wouldn't have worked, so it's kinda my fault..."

Steve held Tony tighter for a few minutes, not saying anything, and the brunet let him, even as the cold wetness of the ice began to seep through his clothes.

It seemed like forever before Steve finally lifted his head, revealing wet, red-rimmed eyes and a haunted frown. His voice was hoarse as he spoke. "I-I'm so sorry..."

"It's okay, Steve. I promise," Tony replied, with as much sincerity in his voice as he could muster. "It was just an accident. And I’m not hurt."

"I know, but..." _But_ _you_ _could’ve_ _broken_ _something_ , _or_ _cracked_ _your_ _head_ _open_... Steve sniffed and shook his head, looking away—

—And then froze, eyes widening in shock, as he caught sight of something resting on the ice a couple of feet away.

"Steve?" Tony's voice suddenly seemed like it was a million miles away. "Steve, what's wrong?"

Steve blinked several times in a dazed fashion before finally muttering almost robotically: "I think something fell out of your pocket."

Oh. _Oh_. Now it was Tony's turn to go pale.

"My—My phone...?" Tony tried, praying that that was the case. _What_ _if_ _it's_ —

"No. Not your phone."

 _Shitshitshitshitshit_ —

"Steve, no, _wait_!" Tony yelled, as Steve rolled off of him, somehow without injuring him with his blades. He held out a hand, trying to grab Steve's arm to stop him, but narrowly missed. "Steve, please!"

"Is it what I think it is?" Steve asked, sounding suddenly dumbfounded as he reached out and grabbed the _black_ _velvet_ _box_ with his hand.

Tony swallowed a lump in his throat, and combed his shaking fingers through his hair. "Fuck, I—I had it all planned out," He stammered, pushing himself further towards Steve. "I was going to—to—"

"To propose?" Steve cut in, and Tony looked up in shock at how quiet his voice suddenly was.

"Steve—"

"Were you going to—to propose, Tony?"

Tony squeezed his eyes shut. _Fuck_.

"Please answer me..."

"I..." Tony inhaled slowly, then ducked his head and let out a small, "Yes. I was going to propose."

Steve let out a small gasp, but didn't say anything else. Curiosity overcame Tony immediately, and he slowly opened his eyes, preparing himself for rejection...

"I was going to take you out to dinner later," Tony confessed. Steve was still holding onto the ring box, but now he was just staring at it; Tony couldn't read the expression on his face. "It was supposed to be all fancy and special, like a _real_ proposal, and instead—"

Tony's words fell short as Steve suddenly shot his head upwards to look at him. "Yes," was all he said.

"What?"

The blond's face broke out into a grin. "Yes, I'll marry you. Yes, yes, _yes_ —"

"Oh—" Tony's eyes widened almost comically as Steve's words finally sunk in. "Oh, my _God_ —" He clapped a hand over his mouth in surprise, but behind it he was grinning like the Cheshire Cat. "Steve— _Steve_ , we're...oh, my God. But are you sure?"

"Of course I'm sure. There's nobody else who I'd want to spend my life with other than you."

 _Steve's_ _smile_ _is_ _so_ _beautiful_. "O-Oh..."

"Now, come here and give me a kiss, _fiancé_ ," Steve commanded with a smile, grabbing Tony's hand and pulling his towards him. It was difficult to get close to each other with their skates on, and sitting down on the ice for so long was incredibly uncomfortable, not to mention rather wet, so the kiss was clumsy, awkward, and definitely not the best one they'd ever shared.

But Steve had his arms around Tony, and Tony had his arms around Steve, and that was all that mattered. Just them. Holding each other.

In _love_.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> Let me know if there are any grammatical errors, or just bits that don’t make sense (I wrote this at about 2am last night)...
> 
> And Merry Christmas!


End file.
